Undisputed Love
by RomansHardyGirlRKO
Summary: Arielle and her fiance welcome a long time friend, Jayne, to move in with them while she gets her feet on the ground. A big move that was meant for business turns into something that only you can blame Fate and the Universe for. And that is... Undisputed!
1. Chapter 1

Arielle was running around the oceanfront condo straightening everything up in her path. She wanted everything to be perfect. Adam watched from the sofa and snickered at his fiancé. In the past 3 years they have been together he had never seen her so anxious. He actually found it cute and innocent which is something rare to say about the outspoken, tell it like it is, woman he was madly in love with.

"Babe, you've already cleaned the apartment multiple times." Adam snickered. "Trust me, forensics can come in here and not be able to find a spot of DNA."

"Very funny, Asshole." Arielle replied as she threw the couch pillow at his face. "I just want everything to be perfect for her. I haven't seen her since she left for law school 4 years ago."

"Well if Jayne is the same person you've told me about multiple times, I'm pretty sure she isn't going to care how our place looks." he said, pulling her down on his lap. "She is going to be happy just to have her best friend back."

"I know. You're right." she smiled at him slightly.

"I always am." he said, giving his trademark smirk. "Now, stop cleaning and give Bay Bay some sugar."

He winked at her and flipped her back on the couch, kissing her deeply. As he slowly began rubbing his hand up her shirt, a vibration came from the end table.

"That's her." Arielle squealed as she crawled out from under him and grabbed her phone. "Hey Jayne! Have you boarded your flight yet? OK, we will see you in a few hours. I know I can't wait. Adam is excited too. Ok, love you. Bye."

"Well Adam isn't too excited if she is going to make a habit of interrupting us." he pouted his lip and crossed his arms.

"She won't." Arielle smiled, straddling over his lap. "Now, where were we?" she said biting her lip.

"I think..." he began, kissing her neck, "...we were..." he said, sucking her flesh gently, "...here..." he finished as he flipped her over on the couch one more time.

Three hours have passed and Arielle was pacing the airport lobby watching the terminal intently. She couldn't wait to see her best friend after all these years. They grew up together and was inseparable they even went to the same 4-year undergrad school but once graduation came around, Jayne went to Stanford Law School while Arielle went to University of Florida College of Medicine. Arielle was already in the midst of her career working as a physician in the Performance Center. That's how her and Adam met but Jayne was not so lucky, so she was hoping a move across the country would help her and Arielle was there with arms wide open to help her friend out.

"Jayne!" she screamed as she seen the short brown-haired girl exit the terminal.

"Ari!" Jayne squealed as she ran to her friend and enveloped her in a hug. "It's been too long. I'm so sorry for not coming around more."

"It's ok girl. I know with school and all, it was kind of hard to get a way." she said as she helped her with her bags. "You are here now and that is all that matters."

"And just in time..." she trailed off, grabbing Arielle's hand and looking at the engagement ring on her finger. "Adam doesn't disappoint, does he?" she snickered, "We have a party to plan. Now where is this man that captured my best friend's heart."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's finally nice to put a face to the name." Jayne said as she gave Adam a hug. "Sorry but I am a hugger." she laughed.

"Trust me, NeNe, he enjoys the attention." Arielle snickered as she patted her man on the back.

"Attention is always a plus in my book." Adam smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Jayne. Arielle has told me so much about you."

"I hope not everything." Jayne said as she felt her cheeks begin to warm.

"Just about..." Arielle trailed off with a grin.

"Just make yourself at home Jayne. The things you sent ahead of the move are already unpacked in your room so you should be set." Adam said as he opened the door to the condo.

"Wow!" Jayne was amazed as she looked around the living room. "This place is beautiful. Definitely a step up from my little one-bedroom apartment in California."

"Wait til you see your room?" Arielle said as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her down the hall.

"You didn't have to go through all this, Ari." she said as tears swelled in her eyes. She looked all around the room at the little details from the bedding to the sitting area looking out at the ocean view balcony.

"Only the best for my bestie." Arielle replied with tears in her eyes seeing how happy Jayne was. She walked over and gave her a tight hug. "Now, here is your house key and while you finish unpacking, we will be in the living room going over details for our engagement getaway."

Jayne walked into the room to find Adam and Arielle surrounded by magazines, pamphlets, and binders. She was so happy for Arielle. If anyone deserved the best in life, it was her. Jayne wished she could have that kind of love one day. The kind that sweeps you off your feet and makes your head spin. Every relationship she has been in, unfortunately was with jerks who cheated or were too worthless to continue in anything. That never deterred her from dreaming though because she knew the Universe would make it happen when she was ready for it.

"So, Jayne, we have everything booked for the beach house and the flights for the guests." Arielle said as she sat down beside her.

"We are going to Hawaii, correct?" Jayne asked, picking up a pamphlet.

"Yes, this weekend. It's so hard in this business to get everyone together at once unless it's at a show." she laughed. "They have a few days off so we are taking a four-day trip and celebrating."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I've never been to Hawaii so I'm excited." Jayne continued to read everything they have planned.

"I know Roddy, Kyle and Fish are coming, as well as Mella , Corey, Becky and Seth." Adam said as he stood from the couch. "Well babe I have to go the performance center for a bit. I love you." he said as he kissed Arielle softly.

"We will join you. I have some paperwork I need to finish before the trip and Jayne can get a glimpse of our world." Arielle looked over beside her. "Does that sound ok to you?"

"Of course. I would love to see where you work." Jayne nodded, getting up from the couch.

As they entered the double doors to the building, Jayne was mesmerized by the sight. She had seen wrestling before but had no clue what all the superstars had to endure as training. There were 7 rings and an extravagant training room. Arielle grinned as she watched her in awe of her work place.

"I'll show you were I work at." she said as she led the way to the physicians area of the building.

As they passed the locker room, Adam gave Arielle a small kiss and walked through the doors. As they swung open, Jayne got a glimpse of an averaged height man with brown hair and nicely built. He glanced up at the doorway to see who was walking in, locking eyes with her and nodded at her. She felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach and her cheeks starting to get warm. As she continued to walk behind, she wanted to just walk back and see him again. She never felt that with anyone she had just laid eyes on. Who was this mystery man and would she ever see him again?

"Yo Bro, who is the hottie with Ari?" Roderick asked as he neared his NXT partner.

"Oh..." Adam said as he looked back at the doorway. "That's Ari's best friend, Jayne. She is the one I was telling you about."

"Well, I may have to visit you a little more." Roderick laughed, patting Adam on the back.

"Damn bro..." Adam laughed. "Let the girl settle before you strike. Then again, go ahead and strike. I'd love to see you get chopped."

"Whatever dude. She won't chop me." Roderick smirked. "No girl can resist this."

He turned to finish getting ready for his training but he couldn't get the girl he just saw out of his head. He may be a flirt to many but for some reason he felt something different. He hadn't even spoke to her, let alone actually be introduced to her. He knew that would soon change though. He would make sure of that.

Jayne kept looking out the glass window of Arielle's office that overlooked the gym. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man that captivated her mind so quickly. Arielle saw her friend was staring off with something on her mind.

"So, which of the hunks down there caught your eye?" she said as she walked up to the window.

"Am I that transparent?" Jayne smiled lightly feeling the warmth in her cheeks once more. "Who is the one beside Adam on the right?"

"That would be Roderick. He is in the faction that Adam is in." she continued looking on at the men. "They are close and travel together."

"Really?" Jayne asked as Adam and Roderick looked up at the two girls and grinned.

"Yep and now that I see Roddy is interested as well..." Arielle playfully waved at the men below, "I believe he will be around more often. Come on girl, it's about time for us to go. I'll introduce you."

Jayne began to feel the butterflies again as they got closer to the weight room. Why is this man she has never met making her feel this way? They rounded the corner and about ran into the two men they were looking for.

"Just who we were looking for." Arielle smiled, pushing Jayne closer to the guys.

"I'm Roderick." he said, gently grabbing Jayne's hand and bringing it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm... uh... Jayne." she struggled to get the words out. Just the touch of his hand on hers made her shiver.

"I guess I'll see you around." he smiled as he slid past her.

After a few seconds, she looked back at him and he looked back at her, both of them smiling warmly.

"Oh, this trip is going to be fun." Adam laughed as he walked away from the girls. "Let me get my things and I'll be right out."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they arrived to the rental Adam and Arielle got, Jayne let the two love birds go and break in their new room, so she was getting the guest rooms ready, making sure all the beds and linens were tidy and the guest bags were neatly placed on each bed. The beach house was huge with 8 bedrooms and each bedroom had its own personal shower, 4 of the rooms looked out into the Pacific Ocean and beautiful scenery that Hawaii has to offer. The infinity pool was connected to the hot tub and both looked like they were overflowing into the ocean below. There was an outdoor bar that was fully stocked for the festivities of that weekend. They spared no expense to have hire a fulltime staff including chef, bartender, maid, and butler. Definitely a romantic setting to celebrate the new engagement of Arielle and Adam.

She was so excited for the couple but at the same time was just excited to get away from everything for a few days. She hadn't had a break since the treacherous mental torture of law school and once she did finish and passed the Bar exam, no law firm was hiring at the time. So, she took the Bar exam for Florida and passed, hoping that moving would help, plus Arielle said WWE was looking into adding lawyers to their payroll for their superstars and business adventures. She knew she had her work cut out for her once she got back but for now, these 4 days were going to be fun and relaxing. Plus, she was hoping to get to know Roderick a little better. Adam had given her the rundown of Roddy's life but she wanted to know more. Quite honestly, she wanted to feel his touch again. His lips were so soft on her hand and all she could dream about for days afterwards was how those same lips would feel against hers.

Adam and Arielle appeared from the corner, both glowing in the aftermath of what transpired in their bedroom. Jayne smiled and shook her head but she was glad they were done because any minute now the other guests would be arriving and they had no clue who she was.

"I would venture to say, you two had an amazing encounter." Jayne grinned, looking between the couple.

"You can say that." Arielle smiled as the doorbell rang through the house.

Shortly after, a group of people came barreling through the living room carrying bags and laughing amongst each other. The butler told everyone to leave their belongings and he would make sure their stuff got to their rooms so they could join the others. Jayne instantly locked eyes with Roderick as he came into view from behind the group.

"Thank you everyone for joining us this weekend. Arielle and I couldn't think of any other way to celebrate our love than to do it with all of you." Adam said as he drew Arielle near. "Make yourselves at home, relax and have fun."

"I would like to introduce ya'll to my best friend, Jayne." Arielle announced drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." a fiery red head said with an Irish accent. "I'm Becky, and this is my fiancé, Seth."

"Nice to meet you." Jayne said quietly.

Everyone else came up and introduced themselves to her. She liked Carmella instantly with her bubbly personality and her boyfriend, Corey, was the complete opposite. He seemed quiet and reserved. She thought Fish and O'Rielly were going to be the tricksters of the weekend and Carmella, Arielle and Becky said she was absolutely correct on that one.

"It's really nice to see you again." Roderick said as he walked towards her smiling.

"I agree..." she trailed off, looking into his deep brown eyes. "I was hoping you would still be able to make it."

"Oh, you were, were you?" he asked playfully. "I wouldn't have missed it. Especially if I can get to know you better."

"What do you want to know?" she asked as they made their way to the patio overlooking the pool.

"Adam said you were in California..." he began as they sat down on the bench, "Law school, right?"

"Yes. I went to Stanford. I passed the bar for Florida so I wanted to see what I can find there." she said as the bartender handed them their first round of drinks. "I guess Adam wants to get this party started." she laughed.

"Yea, I guess he does." he laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"It's beautiful out here." Jayne said looking out at the ocean.

"Yes, it is." Roderick said never taking his eyes off her. Jayne felt his stare and turned to look at him. She knew was meaning her and that made her feel all warm inside.

"Thank you." she smiled shyly.

"Anytime, sweetness." he replied, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"So, you are in the same wrestling group with Adam?" she asked. "How long have you been wrestling?"

"Yes. It's called Undisputed Era. Right now, I hold the NXT North American Championship. I've been wrestling since 2000." he stated.

She could tell how proud he was when he spoke of his wrestling career. She was really growing attracted to this man as time passed. There was a noise coming from beside them and as they turned, Adam and Arielle were watching them.

"I can see you two are hitting it off pretty well." Arielle said as she patted Jayne on the back. "We were just looking to see where you went off too. We'll leave you be now."

As the couple left. Roderick and Jayne kept the conversation going. They talked from everything about her schooling and California to his career and traveling. They could care less what was going on inside that beach house. All that mattered was them right there right now. There were little slips of flirtation on both ends but nothing too inappropriate. As time went on the bartender continued to make his rounds passing out the drinks. Before they knew it, the sun was already setting.

"Let's go over here." Roderick said as he grabbed Jayne's hand and led her to the edge of the mountain overlooking the ocean.

The waves were crashing below them and Jayne couldn't picture a better moment than what was in front of her. It was as if the scenery was hand painted to perfection. The orange glow from the setting sun, shimmering off the crystal blue waves of the ocean. She looked over at Roderick who was looking at her the same way she was admiring the view.

He slowly moved closer to her as she began to feel those same butterflies, she felt the very first time she laid eyes on him. He gently rubbed the side of her face with the back of his fingers. She moved her head towards his touch and grabbed his hand so he knew to hold it there. He lifted her chin slightly to look into her eyes as he slowly cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first as she ran her hands through his short hair, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue slowly against her lower lip as she opened slightly letting him kiss her passionately. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back drawing her closer.

"I don't want this to end." she whispered against his lips.

"We have all weekend sweetness." he smiled as he kissed her once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The group spent the morning and afternoon scuba diving, snorkeling, and swimming with the dolphins. Everyone was amazed at everything nature had to offer. Hawaii was beautiful and everywhere you looked, paradise was in front of you. They just got back from the excursions and everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the evening. The chef was making a delicious meal and the smell was flowing throughout the house.

"Ok NeNe..." Arielle started as she sat down on the bed, watching her friend get ready. "What's going on with you and Roddy?"

Jayne looked back at her and grinned as she shrugged her sholders then she continued fixing her hair.

"Don't give me that shit..." she glared at her and smiled. "I watched you two all day and the spark was there. Either he was touching you or you were touching him. You were always together and Mella even said she saw you sneak away to kiss."

"Ari, I can't describe it. I haven't felt like this, so fast, with anyone. Roddy is all I think about. It's like..." she trailed off, sitting beside her friend.

"Like, what?" Arielle asked

"Like, I'm already falling for him." she said shaking her head. "But I can't be, right? It's too soon, right?"

"Jayne," she said turning to face her better, "I can see the chemistry you both have and trust me when you have that with someone time has no meaning. When I met Adam, we were the same and look at us now." she said hoping that she gave her friend a little bit of relief.

"I know. I just need to let it be and go with it." Jayne said smiling. "Quit overthinking and enjoy our time together."

"Exactly." a familiar voice came from the doorway. Adam was leaned you against the frame with his arms crossed, beaming from ear to ear. "Roddy feels the same way." he winked.

"Now I'm embarrassed." Jayne replied holding her hands to hide her face.

"Don't be. All I hear Roddy talk about is you. You really made an impression on him." Adam grinned. "Anyways, dinner is ready ladies."

The three of them walked down the stairs and made their way into the dining room. Everyone was already sitting at the table talking amongst each other. Roderick stood from the table and pulled out the chair next to him for Jayne to sit down.

"You look amazing." he said as she walked up to him. He kissed her cheek softly and took his seat once more.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." she grinned.

The dinner was exquisite and the drinks were coming steady. The whole group decided to end the evening in the pool and hot tub so they all made their way to get ready. Roderick was standing by the pool as Jayne came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello sweetness." he said turning around and drawing her close to him.

He kissed her softly but Jayne wanted more so she slowly teased his lower lip with her tongue. He grinned slightly before he kissed her more passionately. She moaned against his lips as he held her tighter. They were so entranced with their kiss they never expected what was going to happen. Adam came running from the patio and pushed both of them into the water. Roderick made sure Jayne was ok first then he splashed Adam as they all started to laugh.

The night continued and they all were having a blast in the pool. The guys were competing to see who had the best flips and the girls were relaxing in the hot tub. As some of the group were calling it a night, Adam and Roderick decided to join Arielle and Jayne in the hot tub. The couples were talking about wrestling and relationships. Jayne could tell if they ever did get together that would be something they would have to discuss, just the two of them.

Things started to heat up as both couples ended up ignoring their surroundings and started kissing their partners. Jayne stopped for a second and looked over at the other love birds. She smiled and leaned towards Roderick.

"Let's take this up to my room and give them some privacy." she whispered in his ear.

"I would like more privacy with you as well." he grinned as he helped her out of the water. He wrapped a towel around her and then one around himself. She grabbed his hand and led him into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Adam heard the sliding door shut bringing him back to reality and making him stop kissing Arielle long enough to see what was going one. Once he seen they were the only ones left outside he smirked at her and captured her lips once more.

"Let's mark something off my bucket list Bay Bay." Arielle whispered against his lips.

"And what might that be?" he replied

"Sex in a public setting." she grinned.

"I like the way you think." he smirked drawing her near and kissing her passionately.

Adam slid her bikini bottoms down her legs as she was sliding his trunks releasing him. He was already hard with desire to take the woman he loves. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered inside her causing a moan to escape her lips. He captured her lips once again as he began to thrust faster and faster. She was matching his pace thrust for thrust, gently digging her fingers on his back.

"Oh... my..." he muttered as he began to feel his release coming soon. "Don't stop."

"Oh, Bay Bay..." she moaned as she felt her climax rising.

He swelled inside her as he began to feel her muscles tighten around him. Both of them releasing in pure ecstasy together.

"I love you." he smiled as he drew her in close to him holding her tight.

"I love you more." she replied kissing his cheek and resting her head against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne moaned as she felt Roderick's hand slide around her bare stomach to the top of her bikini bottoms. She turned to face him, her body burning with desirable need of his touch. He drew her near, capturing her lips with his, kissing her so passionately she felt her head swim. He had never felt anything better than her tongue on his. He continued the kiss fierce and hot but still as tender as his touch. She ran her fingers through the wavy curls of his brown hair. He pulled back and looked her over as a smile spread across his face.

"I could stare at you all night." he whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean." she replied, rubbing her hand down his sculpted stomach.

In a swift motion, he scooped her up by her rear and she wrapped her legs around his body. He kissed her neck, nibbling every so often as he made his way over to the bed. Gently laying her down, he stepped back once more to admire the almost nude form in front of him. He slowly traced his fingers up her legs coming to a stop and looping them through the straps of the thin fabric that still covered her. Leaving a trail of kisses, he pulled them off her legs and threw them on the floor. She propped herself up on her elbows as he climbed on top of her, claiming her lips once more. With one hand holding himself up, he wrapped the other around her to untie her bikini top releasing her breasts.

"Damn, whatever did I do to deserve you." he whispered as he began caressing her breast with his free hand.

He slowly traced circles around her nipple with his tongue driving all her senses wild making her want him more. He cradled her into his arms as he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Jayne bit her lip as she felt his hard, masculine body between her thighs. She yearned so much to have him inside her. She slowly rubbed herself against his hardness and a moan escaped his mouth at her caress. He lifted his hips causing her to fall forward.

"This is what I want." Roderick said as he bit her bottom lip and kissed her passionately. He traced his hand down her body and came to rest in between her thighs. "And I want this the most."

"I want you." she moaned as he teased her with his fingers. "I need you, Roddy." she whispered as she looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Then I'm yours, sweetness." he smirked as he moved his hands to her hips and guided her onto him.

A moan escaped both of their lips in unison as he fully entered her. She began riding him slowly, feeling every inch of him inside of her. Needing her more, he thrusted his hips in rhythm along with her faster and faster.

"Oh... baby..." she moaned as he grabbed her breasts once again kneading them gently.

Roderick bit his lip as he felt the pure pleasure of the moment. He knew his release was coming soon but he wanted to make sure she had the night of her life. He wrapped his arms around her again and flipped her never leaving from inside her. He continued faster and harder with each thrust. She entangled her fingers through the waves of his hair and pulled gently as she began to feel her release.

He felt her tighten and continued to thrust as he felt her quiver beneath him sending him over the edge himself. Out of breath, he collapsed beside her, bringing him towards him.

"That was..." Jayne trailed off as she laid her head on his chest and began to rub her fingers through the thin hair.

"Amazing." he finished as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I can see myself falling hard for you, sweetness."

"I'm already there." she smiled softly up at him. He cupped her face and kissed her gently not wanting this moment to end. "Stay with me tonight?" she whispered against his lips. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Round two?" he laughed.

"You know it." she grinned straddling over him once again.

After their second round of love making, Jayne lie awake laying on Roderick's chest who was fast asleep. Everything was going through her head. She wasn't sure where this would lead too but she knew now that he felt the same way. She knew she had to find a job in Florida because she could not see herself being without Roddy. He was all she ever wanted and needed. She wanted to be his and only his. She wrapped her arm around his waist waking him slightly.

"You ok, sweetness?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely perfect." she responded hugging him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as well.

"Same here." he said kissing her. "Now, get some sleep. Who knows what Adam and Ari have planned for us."

She laughed a little and then closed her eyes. She knew she was going to sleep well with his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Arielle sprang from the bed and ran down the hall. She had to speak to Jayne about the previous night. She remembered the fun in the pool and everyone going to bed. What she wanted to know is what happened between her best friend and Roderick. She was so wrapped up in the moment with Adam but she seen how close the two were getting. She hoped Jayne let her guard down and let loose for once. She got to the door she was looking for and knocked. At first there was no answer so she knocked again. Finally the door opened slightly revealing a half naked Roderick on the other side, beaming from ear to ear.

"Uh… umm…" she laughed slightly as he opened the door more and walked back over towards the bed, "I guess that answers my question."

"Well, I'll let you two girls gossip." He smiled, kissing Jayne softly. "I'll see you in a few, sweetness."

"You don't even know how happy that made me. You have to kiss and tell." she grinned sitting on the bed.

"Ari, it was…" Jayne beamed, shaking her head, "amazing. It was as if we were made for each other."

"I can tell. You have a glow to you. I'm just glad you let your guard down. He really is a great guy and you two will be perfect together." She said giving her a hug. "Today is our last day here so we are just going to hang out and have fun. I'll meet you downstairs .

"Ok." she said as Arielle walked out the door, "I'm going to get a shower first."

She stepped into the shower letting the water fall over her. She couldn't get out of her mind the way his hands felt touching her and the how he felt inside of her. She longed for that feeling again. She wiped the water from her eyes and she could've swore she was dreaming.

"Roddy?" she asked reaching out and touching his chest.

"I couldn't stand being away from you." He climbed in letting the water crash around him.

He grabbed her shampoo bottle and poured the liquid into his hand. Combing his fingers through her long hair, he lathered the soap and turned her towards the flowing water, rinsing the bubbles from her hair. Grabbing the cloth from the side he lathered her body slowly from head to toe.

She felt the intense raw emotion of the moment run throughout her body as if he venom running through her veins. His touch was gentle but hot with desire. Turning to meet him, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Dropping the cloth, he drew her close and kissed her fiercely. A moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss entangling his tongue with hers. Slowly sliding his hands down her wet form he came to a stop at her rear. Hoisting her up against the wall, he entered inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was amazed at the pure strength this man with such soft and gentle hands had.

A growl came from the back of his throat as he began to thrust. As she laid her head back in pure bliss he ravished her neck sucking gently leaving his mark. He smirked at the site then captured her lips once more.

"Oh… Roddy…" she moaned as she felt herself climax

Feeling her tighten around him, he quickened his thrusts until he felt his own release. Placing her back on her feet, he held her tight placing his forehead against hers.

"Boom!" he said breathless as a grin played across his features.


	7. Chapter 7

The day was a relaxed kind of day. The group just hung out, talked and enjoyed each other's company. While the other's were playing in the pool, Jayne and Roderick were relaxing in the hammock overlooking the ocean. She closed her eyes and just took in the moment reliving their first kiss that was just mere feet away from where they lay now. She never imagined things going as quickly as they have but if she was being honest it felt so right, so perfect. He traced small circles on her back as her had was draped around his abdomen.

"Roddy?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, sweetness." He replied hearing some concern in her tone.

"Are things going to change between us when we get back to Florida?" she hated to ask but she knew she had too.

He paused for a minute to think of how to answer her question. He knew what having a relationship in this business was like and it was so hard to explain it to the ones on the outside. He didn't want to scare her away but he knew he had to be honest with her.

"Jayne," he began, drawing a line down her jaw with his finger and lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "relationships with someone in my business is not for everyone. It's a fulltime commitment that makes us put our careers first. We are gone more than we are home but I see couples as strong as can be, always there, supporting each other."

He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he saw tears begin to swell in her eyes. He knew he was falling madly in love with her and seeing her like that was proof that she was falling for him.

"Sweetness, if you are willing to join this crazy life with me, I promise I will fight hand in hand with you to make us work." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"As crazy as it all sounds because we basically just met, I don't want to loose you Roddy. I believe we can extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart." She replied planting a kiss on his lips.

Arielle smiled as she saw the intimate moment transpire before her. She couldn't be any happier for her best friend and knew they would be a power couple. Adam came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing her ear and nibbling it slightly. "How about we step away for a few?"

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to their room. Shutting the door behind them, he began to kiss her passionately. Sliding the hem of her dress back, he glided his hands up the back of her thighs until he cupped her bare bottom. A growl came from deep within as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

She pulled his T-shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chiseled chest. He bent down and captured her lips once more as she locked her ankles around his back drawing him closer. She wanted nothing more than to have him inside her.

A moaned escaped her lips as she reached down between them and guided him inside her. She arched her back drawing him deeper. He sat back on his legs and pulled her hips so he could fill her more. He continued to roll his hips and thrust harder.

"Bay Bay!" she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit.

Adam growled as she dug her nails into his back causing him to reach his own peak. He collapsed beside her trying to catch his breath.

"I knew I could make you scream my name." he laughed causing her to slap him on the chest.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a little over a week since Jayne last seen Roddy. After they got back from Hawaii, the superstars of NXT had to hit the road for a two-week stint of live events and signings. He had stayed with her at Adam's condo the night before just so he could get as much time with her as he could. The once steamy, always together relationship now consisted of multiple texts, phone calls, and video chats. The distance was getting to her but she kept herself busy by filling her day with interviews.

The most important interview was today and her nerves were getting the best of her. She sat quietly in the rather small sitting area of the Performance Center. Looking around she could tell this wasn't usually where they conducted interviews for business personnel but Stephanie made an exception to meet with her there. Feeling a slight vibration from her pocket, she grabbed her phone and a smile swept over her face.

_Good luck, my Sweetness! Just be yourself and trust me they will love you as much as I do. Call me whenever you are finished. I love you!_

Her heart filling with joy, she had only hoped he was right. If she were to get this job they wouldn't be with each other everyday but she still would be able to see him when he was training. That would be more than if she was at a private practice.

"Stephanie will see you now." A voice came from her side startling her slightly. She followed the petite woman down the hall stopping at two very large wooden double doors. Before opening them, she exhaled a deep breath, releasing all the bottled up nerves she could.

"Good afternoon, Jayne," a slender female began, extending a small hand towards her, "I'm Stephanie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've had a lot of my superstars speak highly of you." She grinned.

"It's nice to finally meet you and everyone has been so welcoming since I moved here." Jayne replied shaking Steph's hand gently and following her to the table to sit down.

"We have a little bit of everything in our company including lawyers, however with our NXT brand skyrocketing, we are considering hiring a lawyer that will strictly be here. Would that be something that would interest you?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." She responded handing her a file of her credentials.

"We already have those from Stanford and your internships in California. Let's just say my husband is quite fond of _His_ men and he already said you have the job." She laughed sliding the paperwork back over the table and handing her another stack of papers.

"I'm beyond grateful for this opportunity, Mrs. McMahon-Levesque, thank you so much." Jayne replied shocked by what all was just said.

"Please, call me Steph." She smiled shaking her head. "I believe you will be an asset to our NXT team. You will take care of the contracts for the brand and if any injury would happen you would be on the legal team as well. So, I will show you to your office and you can leave your signed contract on the desk and I'll get it before I head out."

They walked down the hall and up the stairs to the business section of the building. Passing Arielle's office, Jayne glanced in and saw she was on the phone so she knew she would catch up with her later. Entering her office she knew she was right where she needed to be.

"Well I'll leave you to it. We will get everything squared away and you will have your badge and keycard before you leave." Stephanie said shaking her hand once more and before exiting the room.

Walking over to the window she felt pure joy as she noticed she would have the same view overlooking the weight area as Arielle. Wanting to tell Roderick the great news she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Oh no, sweetness." He answered with definite disappointment in his tone. "That wasn't very long. You will find something, I know you will."

"No Roddy," she paused, "they gave me the job on the spot. I'm in my office right now."

"I knew you could do it, baby!" He shouted over the speaker, "Yo Adam, she got the job!"

He seemed more excited about it than she did but what filled her heart with joy the most was hearing the men in the background cheering and congratulating her. The overwhelming gratitude consumed her as tears began to line her eyes.

"Sweetness, I am so happy and proud of you. We will have to celebrate when I get back."

"Ok baby." Her voice crackled a little, "I miss you."

"I miss you more than you know. I have to go though they are having a meeting before the show tonight. I love you."

"I love you, Roddy. Call me whenever you can." She replied as she hung the phone up and placed it back into her pocket.

"And why am I the last to know." Arielle said standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, startling Jayne.

"I was going to tell after I told Roddy." She reassured her smiling. "I literally just hung up with him."

"You do realize I had to hear about it from Adam. He will never let me live this down." She laughed enveloping her friend in a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Ari. Thank you for everything." She said as they pulled apart.

"You would do the same for me, Nene." She replied as she walked towards the door, "I gotta get back to work but if you need me just dial 304 on the phone and it will go directly to my office."

"Ok." She waved as she sat down at her desk.

The office was already equipped with a computer and a personal laptop and tablet as well as printer. She was still overjoyed in the amount of support she had from everyone in such a short time. They welcomed her with open arms and now that she was with Roddy they all treated her as family. She was proud to be a part of the team herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne watched the clock slowly tick away the hours and minutes of her day. She tried to keep busy but the excitement of seeing Roderick in less than 6 hours was just too much for her to handle. Working for the company for almost a week, she was already loving every minute of it. From meeting new talent to talking to WWE Legends, she was still beyond grateful for the opportunity that was handed to her.

"Hey Nene, would you like to join me for lunch?" Arielle said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, that would be good. Let me just finish this file for Shawn and I'll meet you in the lobby." She responded hoping being away from the office would help the time pass. "Give me about a half an hour or so."

"That works for me. I have to check out someone with an injury and it shouldn't take long." She nodded as she walked out the door.

Jayne finished up and started out the door to meet up with Arielle. Glancing at her phone to check the time, she felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach like something wasn't quite right. Her friend was already in the lobby when she arrived.

"Hey Ari." Greeting her friend with a hug. "Have you heard from Adam?"

"He called me before they left the hotel. Why is something wrong?" She responded as they walked to the car.

"No I just haven't heard from Roddy since early this morning and for him that's unusual. It's probably nothing." She stated, shrugging her shoulders trying to push the negative vibes out of her mind.

The lunch was amazing and the girls really enjoyed it being just them for once. Jayne still hadn't heard from Roderick but she wasn't trying to worry too much because Adam didn't call neither. Arielle has some errands to run after work so Jayne knew she would be home alone for a few. Opening the door, her jaw dropped in shock as to the person standing before her.

"Roddy," she squealed running to his opened arms. "You weren't supposed to be here for another 3 hours."

"I know sweetness." He smiled hugging her tightly and taking in the familiar scent he missed while he was gone. "We were able to leave early and I wanted to surprise you."

"I like surprises." She smiles back and brought him to her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, baby." He replied huskily, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. "Move in with me." He realized the words snaked out of his mouth.

Taken back by his question, she stepped back from his embrace locking eyes with him. His stare burned through her as if he was searching for the answer without her saying it. Taking a minute to quickly rationalize the pros and cons, she smiled slightly and began to nod her head.

"Yeah?" He asked never taking his gaze away from hers. "I know it's fast but this time away from you put a lot into perspective for me. With traveling so much I wanted to make sure we spent as much time as we can together. It was either ask you to move in with me or ask Adam if he wants another roommate." He chuckled

"I don't think he would want that." She laughed as he brought her near once more.

"I promised you that we would celebrate you getting the job when I got back, so grab your things and come with me."

As they were leaving the condo, she couldn't think of what this man had planned. In all honesty she would've been happy just staying in and it only being them. They stopped at a nice restaurant, not too fancy but not your average place. They were greeted by a tall slender man and he walked them to the far back of the building.

"Surprise" the crowd roared as Roderick and Jayne walked in.

Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked around the room and saw everyone she worked with standing. There were some new faces she has never met but had seen them around the PC building as well as some of the crew that went to Hawaii. As everyone made there way to congratulate her personally, the overwhelming joy she felt was evident on her face.

"I'm going to get you back for this." She threatened with a smile on her face as Arielle gave her hug.

"This wasn't me Nene. This was all Roddy and Adam." She winked "I hear there is some news you need to tell me."

"Yes but can it wait." She frowned giving her those puppy dog eyes. "I want to enjoy this with you and not spoil it."

"And how would you spoil this, Jayne." She retorted placing her hands on her hips. "I'm happy for you. Yes I'm a little upset you will be moving out but I'll still see you and I know while they are away you will be at my place or vice versa. Plus we work together silly."

"So you aren't mad." She replied looking up at her best friend.

"Hell no!" She insisted. "I'm so beyond happy for you. And Roddy for that matter. His life hasn't been a blessing as you know with his childhood but you have brought a smile to his face that I have never seen. He truly loves you."

They embraced each other once more and continued to talk as the crowd talked amongst themselves. Roderick and Adam joined them wrapping their arms around their woman from behind.

"I love you sweetness." Roderick said placing small kisses on her neck. "How do you feel to have all of this?"

"I love you so much, baby." She replied turning her body to face him and kiss him softly on his lips. "And I feel blessed." She whispered smiling against his lips.

Jayne was blessed. She was blessed to have a best friend who was more like a sister and that would do anything for her. Blessed to have literally laid eyes on the man of her dreams and to have fallen head over heels in love with each other. Last but certainly not least she was blessed to be apart of a company that welcomed her and made her feel like family. She was finally somewhere she could call _HOME. _

_And that… That is Undisputed _


End file.
